Star Wars Tales of The Jedi: A Knight of The Order
by Ninjamaster227
Summary: How many jedi really died after Order 66? What if the order had a fall back plan in case of possible extinction. And what if they had "time" to put the plan into action. Well the order has been given and one newly knighted Jedi Kalen Starr, must do all he can to save his fellow jedi, and survive. As the republic dies and empire rises Starr must face a galaxy clouded by darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi: A Knight of The Order

Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars it is owned by Disney, I am however borrowing it for my use of amazing fanfcition.

(Ok before we get started let me lay everything out, this fic is a near identical alternate universe for star wars. It's a universe where the jedi were more prepared for something like order 66. Instead of 98% of the jedi order being massacred in "Revenge of The Sith", its more like 40-60% were wiped out. More jedi are alive and the order survived. But that's the only thing that's different everything else I will try to keep canon…Actually all that's going to happen in another prequel side fic, I will write alongside this one. This is after said preparation is almost done, during the issuing of order 66. I want to keep them separate in beginning, and just gradually expand on the survival plan)

Chapter 1: Execute Order 66

Kalen Starr leapt out of his bed, after being awoken by his older sister Karia's holo message alarm.

"Kal-Kal its time to wake up, and go greet the day my little jedi master."

It had been years since Kalen's sister recorded that message for him, but he still loved it like he'd just gotten it yesterday. Karia had recorded it for him, when the order came and took him away to be trained as a jedi when he was five. it used to be the only thing he had left of his old life, and the orders rules be damned he'd never get rid of it.

"Hey sis thanks for the wake up call, and good morning to you to." Kalen said back to the hologram of his smiling sister after opening his room's curtains, and letting Corusants brilliant golden sunlight in. After doing the hologram waved back to him, but Kalen didn't notice, because he was to busy staring at a wall poster which listed the jedi codes.

Kalen had never liked that poster, it was just another reminder of his struggles with the code. It had been thirteen years since Kalen was taken in by the order. The hardest day of his life, had been when they told him he had to cut all ties with his sister, and break his bond with her. But this was impossible for Kalen, because Karia was more his mother than sister. It had been her who raised him, after they're parents died.

Life with his sister before the order had been so much different for Kalen. Karia always tried to keep a smile on Kalen's face, and to make sure he never felt different or alone. No matter how hard times became, they always got through them together. Things were simpler then, Kalen never had to struggle with the strict jedi code, the only thing that had mattered was his sister, and him. The thing Kalen missed most form those days, were the talks he used to have, with Karia. She was very stubborn and opinionated, and loved to talk about everything with Kalen.

It wasn't until Kalen was thirteen that he finally saw his sister again. Karia had become a senator in the republic, to have the authority to force the order to let her see Kalen. To this day that was the happiest moment in his's life, when Karia met him outside the temples gate, and they hugged each for the first time in years…The huge party, Karia threw to make up for the missed birthdays didn't hurt either.

"Later sis hopefully, I'll see you later today?" Kalen said to the hologram after he finished reminiscing about his past. He then turned the hologram off, finished getting dressed, and walked out of his room.

After leaving his room Kalen, walked through one of the temples great halls, that gave him a wonderful view of Corucant busy city skyline. The hall turned a corner and connected through a jedi training room. And of course the moment he walked in who greeted Kalen, but his padwan friend Jack Karr.

"Well good morning, "General" Starr, how are we feeling today?" Jack said to Kalen with his trademark sly grin.

"Don't call me that here Jack, it makes me feel way older then I am, we're the same age for pete's sake." Kalen said to Jack whom only smirked back in response and gave him a slap on the back.

"Come on you've got to get used to being called that now buddy. You're not a padwan anymore you're a full-fledged knight, a jedi master, and soon too be general in the republic. Not to mention you're a hero, you definitely passed one hell of a trial." Jack said after tossing Kalen a training saber, not giving him a choice in the matter about their daily sparring session.

"…Hero huh? I'd hardly call what I did heroics, I was just doing what an jedi would have done." Kalen said as he did a few practice swings switching between saber forms to use.

"Yeah but what you did, was take back a whole planet from the separatists, with nothing but your two squads of clone troopers. Man that was a huge explosion, I still can't believe you were able to pull that off. I bet your pretty high on Count Dooku's hit list…oh yeah I forgot Master Skywalker killed him…I guess you "were" is what I mean…ah you know what I mean. I'm sure master K'Kruhk, was just as proud of you as we all were." Jack said to Kalen, as he too started practice swinging.

"You'd think so wouldn't you? Actually master was really angry at me, I wasn't supposed to stay on the planet…But I knew what I was doing their was right, everything I was ever taught about being a jedi screamed for me to help those people. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I wouldn't have made it without master teachings, and my two commanders "Jackpot" and "Damper." I don't regret helping them, but still I'd rather not go back and face the council and master like that ever again…now are you ready to get taught a lesson?" Kalen said before pointing his practice saber at Jack.

"Your so obvious you know Kalen, I knew you'd be using your personal Jar'kai saber style. I'll never understand your love for having two sabers, you trade power for multiple weaker attacks." Jack said after blocking Kalens first strike once he whipped out a second training saber.

"Its only weaker if your not used to using both your hands, and adjusting for the extra weight of the second saber. And your one to talk using your Juyo form, you trade speed and maneuverability, for power and what you think is a guaranteed hit. Relying on power is a losing bet with a saber, you don't need it to cut through the saber!" Kalen said to Jack. He then took one saber clashed it with Jack's one saber, and while doing that took his free one and nicked him in the chest. The jolt from the training saber knocked Jack down onto his back laughing.

"…Man that was faster then usual, so that makes 50 matches, and 50 loses for me. But I'll get you one day just you wait, when I become a knight to I'll beat you once and for all." Jack said to Kalen whom cheerfully laughed back at him, before helping him up.

"Of course you will, of course well I'll be waiting for the day, you come and challenge me. When you become a knight to we'll settle things and then go out celebrating…But until then this knight needs to go meditate." Kalen said to Jack after taking a bow with a cheerful smile, before turning another corner and leaving.

The corridor Kalen was walking down now neighbored one of the temples many meditation rooms, that several padwans called the "think tank." That name had always made Kalen laugh, when he'd first heard it. He didn't particularly like staying in one place and meditating for hours…but lately he'd been having horrible nightmares that the masters, said might be visions from the force.

Before entering the think tank, a red skinned female Twi'lek master, named Zelsada opened the door and walked out.

"Oh good morning Master Starr." Zelsada said to Kalen after noticing him, and bowing politely to him.

"And a good morning to you master Zelsada…" Kalen said rather awkwardly to his fellow jedi knight.

"Is something wrong master Starr you seem distressed about something?" Zelsada said to Kalen, before placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"…Yeah I'm fine its just I'm still not used to be called, "Master" Starr. It was only a few days ago I was still, "Padwan" Starr. I'm just so much younger then all of my other knights, that part of me feels like I'm not ready yet." Kalen said to master Zelsada purposely avoiding looking her in the eyes.

"Master Starr this is not uncommon for some after reaching Knighthood, and yes you are younger then most of your predecessors. But that doesn't make you any less worthy, or prepared then they were. Reaching adulthood is difficult for everyone, but its how we learn and adapt to these hardships, which helps make us better people, and great jedi. You'll find your place very soon I promise you. Who knows maybe even, before this horrible war with the Confederacy is over, you just might have your own student?" Master Zelsada said to Kalen, before making way for him to enter the think tank room.

After walking into the meditation room, Kalen got into a crossed legged position, and began to commune with the force. It was difficult at first to empty all his thoughts to do this, especially master Zelsada's joke about Kalen getting a padwan. The thought greatly worried him. He'd been such a stubborn student, and he refused to cut his emotional ties, did he really have what it took or deserve to teach the next generation. Regardless Kalen let the thought go for now, and emptied the rest of his thoughts to connect with the force.

Once a few minutes passed Kalen finally was successful, and let his mind wander with the force as his guide. The force showed him is continued nightmare with each trip to the think tank; he'd made it clearer and clearer. Now it was almost completely visible to him and…and it was indeed Kalen's worst nightmare. For what he saw with the force was the temple in flames, as many many jedi voices were being silenced each one stabbing into him like a spear to his heart.

"…NO THIS CAN'T BE POSSIBLE…NO!...WHY BY THE FORCE WHY?" Kalen yelled his voice echoing loudly off the think tanks walls.

The hellish vision got even clearer, for Kalen as he tried to look away, but was unable to stop the vision. He saw that it was an army of shadows, being led by a man drenched in the darkside, and they were cutting down his fellow knights and…the younglings as well. Then it sped up, and Kalen saw himself, staring the dark man down with rage boiling in his heart, and both his lightsabers brandished in his hands. He struck out at the man, and they engaged in a saber duel, Kalen's two meeting his one. The duel was a flurry of clashing sparks, and burning smoke, but then abruptly came to an end in a matter of seconds. Kalen's sabers were ripped out of his hands, and he was pulled with the force onto the dark mans lightsaber. As he felt a small ounce of what dying felt like in that instant he woke from his deep trance like nightmare, short of breath and very sweaty.

"What in the name of force was that? The vision was never that clear before…it was horrible they were all dying and I…I couldn't do anything. I…I felt them die I felt their voices become silent, dear god that horrible silence…Who was that dark man with the lightsaber who…who killed me? I need to go find one of the masters now…and tell the…" Kalen said frantically to himself before passing out from exhaustion.

Two days passed before Kalen awoke in the temples infirmary, again short of breath and sweaty.

"Master Starr how are you feeling, you had us scared. Other knights found you passed out in the think tank. You were rushed here after that, as per your request we notified your sister, but unfortunately senator Starr is in a meeting with the rest of the senate, and cannot visit today." An elderly jedi-healing master said to Kalen after he awoke.

"…H…how long was I out for?" Kalen asked the master who frowned back at him.

"You were unconscious for almost 3 days Master Starr, that's why due to the seriousness we informed your sister, again as per you standing request involving your health." The healer said back to Kalen whom was shocked he'd been unconscious that long.

"…Master I need to contact the council…I had a vision that they "NEED" to know about. Are any of them here currently?" Kalen asked the healer, who went silent after he did.

"…No I'm afraid the council aren't here at the moment, neither are most of the padwans, and elderly masters." The healer said back to a very confused Kalen.

" WHAT WHERE HAS EVERYONE GONE THEN?" Kalen frantically asked the master.

"…Well Master Starr you see the "dark hand has shown itself", and Zero Hour has been put into effect, while you were knocked out. I know this must be very confusing for you as a recently knighted master, but this is very serious, and the order is about to face grave danger. That is why as we speak preparations, are being made to evacuate the temple." The healer said to Kalen, whom only became even more lost.

"What do you mean "zero hour" I don't understand, this is the first I've heard of it?" Kalen asked the healer whom only continued to frown at him.

"It is to much for me to say, you must go and speak with the council. Here is the holo frequency for Master Plo Koon. Go to the com tower and call him, the council was awaiting for you to reawaken, they'll explain everything there." The healer said after giving Kalen a holo communicator, and helping him walk out the door.

"You seen better days haven't you general. Then again anything better then the stuff we had to go through on that planet." Republic Commando Captain Damper said to Kalen after he walked out of the infirmary. Damper wore the standard snow white, bulky commando trooper armor, with unique round t-visor helmet. He also had a design of the republics symbol blazed onto his helmet, and chest piece.

"That's for sure I'll take Corucant over a dirty, jungle covered planet like that any day. My luck almost ran out, I'd have been a goner if you hadn't been there general." Arc Trooper Commander Jackpot said to Kalen. Jackpot was wearing his favorite sleek Phase 1 trooper helmet, and double yellow pauldron. His helmet also had a triple yellow stripe design that went down his cheeks and straight down the middle of the helmet, it was also completed by a galactic credits "7" symbol plastered on the top, and on his pauldron.

"Damper…Jackpot what are you to doing here?" Kalen asked rather confused that his two hand picked commanders, were here at the temple.

"We came to see you general, and its not just us our whole squads are here in the hangars waiting for your orders. We just got the orders to ship out, the Republics got the seppies on the run, and we can't leave without our general." Damper said to Kalen after taking his helmet off.

Kalen was truly touched by his mens loyalty to him, they didn't have to wait for him to recover. But they waited for him to recover out of respect for him. Their time on that kriffing hellhole, had earned Kalen their respect and loyalty a thousand times over.

Kalen then began walking down another hall with Damper, and Jackpot towards the coms tower.

"Well if its an order then lets go, I just have to stop of by the com tower to make a call to the council. Then we can get going…" Kalen said but was interrupted by Damper pointing and aiming his weapon at him, while shouting;

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING JACKPOT?"

Kalen didn't need to turn around to feel the barrel, of one Jackpot's twin blasters touching the back of his neck. Damper wasn't aiming at Kalen he was aiming at Jackpot, who'd lost his mind.

"…Jackpot do you mind telling me, what the hell you are doing?" Kalen said to a silent Jackpot, as he discreetly palmed one of his lightsabers waiting for a chance.

"…I'm sorry general I really am…but orders are orders…and a good soldier follows orders!" Jackpot said before Damper shouted at him again, and the hallway erupted into the sound of blaster fire…

(And done I hope you guys like this fic so far. If you did please show the love by either favorite/follow, and better yet leaving a review. I open to all good or bad, if it helps mt write this story better XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Betrayed the Jedi's "Reward"

Moments after democracy was killed out, by the thunderous applause of ignorant fools, two commanders for the now Galactic Empire disembarked from their dropship.

"Hey…can I ask you something Jackpot?" Now Imperial Commando Captain Damper asked his clone brother Jackpot, after they both set foot into the jedi temple hangar bay.

"What is it Damper? Now don't tell me your having second thoughts about our next deployment?" Jackpot jokingly said back to Damper, before giving him a friendly tap on his helmet.

"Oh ha ha very funny Jack, but I'm being serious here. I…I wanted to ask about your thoughts on this change in leadership. A few hours ago we were still soldiers of the Republic…and now we're part of an Empire. It doesn't feel right, our brothers and jedi like the general, fought and died for democracy, and now near the end we toss it aside?" Damper said very seriously to his brother Jackpot, while shaking his head disapprovingly with his arms crossed.

After Damper voiced his concerns to his brother Jackpot fell silent, and stopped dead in the hangar bay. He remained so for several, solemn moments before finally saying.

"…Damper those are dangerous questions you are asking. If anyone other then me heard you speak like that, they'd demand your court marshal…Things are different but a good soldier needs to adapt to the situation. We took an oath to a greater power, regardless of its form. Republic or Empire we clones will serve faithfully with honor, always remember our first lesson on Kamino…A good soldier follows orders." Jackpot said to Damper, after taking his helmet off, and looking him dead in the eyes.

"…Is that you talking or is it your training talking?" Damper said right back to Jackpot.

"Its both now we're done talking about this Captain Damper. Lets go and get our general, so we can end this damned war. Huh…you go on ahead, I just got a priority holo message coming in?" Jackpot said to Damper who nodded, and left to go get Jedi genral Kalen for their mission.

Once Damper left the hangar, Jackpot did so as well, and found an isolated part of the jedi temple, and played his message. The moment Jackpot answered the call, a scaled down holo image appeared of now, Galactic Emperor Palatine which said;

"This is a direct order to all Clone Troopers the Jedi Order are now enemies of the Empire, and you are ordered to execute…Order 66. All commanders and captains shall begin by terminating the jedi generals, whose command they formally were under."

Once the order was given, and the Emperor faded away from his communicator Jackpot became silent. His conversation with Damper, now already coming back too haunt him. He began trembling, as he gripped one of his twin blasters. He'd served with brave jedi like master Kalen, for the past three and a half years, they weren't traitors…but a good soldier follows orders. If the Emperor declared order 66 it meant the jedi were enemies of the state, and must be brought to justice. Jackpot didn't make the rules he just enforced them, and he would now, "former" general and Jedi knight Kalen Starr must be executed in the name of the Empire.

After his moment of clarity, Jackpot pulled out both blasters set them from stun to kill, and met back up with Damper. He'd execute Kalen then tell Damper, his commandos and even some of Jackpots own ARC's, will only follow this kind of order if both commanders were behind it. Once they met back up with the general Jackpot, used the trust Kalen had for him to his advantage, and placed one blaster at his neck…he was going to make it quick no pain…Kalen deserved at least that small mercy. But then as his doubts came back Damper blew his cover, and alerted Kalen to his execution.

Once Jackpot lost the element of surprise on his prey, he pulled the other blaster out and attempted to kill Kalen. However he hadn't seen Kalen, secretly grip one of his lightsabers under his cloak. With his blade drawn Kalen, used the force to push Jackpot backwards, swing around, and block the barrage of blaster bolts fired at him.

"JACKPOT STOP THIS I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER, THIS IS NO WAY FOR A OFFICER IN THE GRAND REPUBLIC TO ACT!" Kalen roared at Jackpot as he, continued to block and deflect the bolts shot at him.

"You have no right to lecture me Jedi, you are no longer a general, and you are an enemy of the state, who shall be executed in the name of the empire. Emperor Palpatine has issued Order 66, Damper you are to assist me with killing this fugitive!" Jackpot roared at Damper whom froze, in shock at the realization that order 66 was issued.

"…Order 66 what the hell are you talking about, and what do you mean Empire? By the force, how long was I knocked out! Damper as you're general, I order you to help me stop this traitor, and explain what this maddness!" Kalen said to Damper whom remained silent and lowered his blaster from Jackpot, and aimed it at Kalen.

"Earlier this day, the senate agreed with the Emperors proposal, to reform the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire. The separatist's civil war shattered the Republic and made the senators loss faith in it. And I'm sorry sir, but order 66 is a secret prime directive planted in every clone that must be followed through with. It states your jedi order has become a enemy to the state and must be executed, as we speak right now hundreds of the roughly 10,000 members of your order are being killed by their own troops across the galaxy." Damper said with a heavy heart to Kalen, whom almost fell over from the news.

"…No yo…your lying you can't possibly be telling the truth. The order has been loyal to the Republic since the day it was formed, this has to be a cruel joke…No…oh by the force no I…I can feel them my brothers and sisters, your brothers are cutting them down like animals. Its not fair we gave everything for the republic and…this is this our reward for thousands of years of blood, sweat, and tears the republic…no the empire has betrayed us." Kalen said to Jackpot and Damper before falling to his knees his spirit broken, as he felt his order die across the galaxy, killed by the very ones they'd fought to save,

After Kalen fell onto his knees and felt his entire way of life crumble around him in disbelief, Jackpot walked right up to him, and aimed for Kalen's head.

"…I wasn't lying before General I am sorry about this…it will be quick you've earned that much." Jackpot said to Kalen, before having his blasters shot out of his hands by Damper.

"I don't think so Jackpot, "a good soldier follows orders" is screaming in my head right now, and its taking a lot not to give in…BUT I WONT! General has done nothing to deserve this kind of death. Even if the jedi have turned on us, that don't mean the general has to! We fought and bleed together, he's as much one of our brothers as any clone trooper, and we don't execute our own…I am not an Imperial, not if it means following orders as wrong as this. I'd rather be a rebel than a lapdog with no soul!" Damper said to while grabbing his head in pain, before he tackled Jackpot to the wall, and pinned him.

"Dammit Damper you are a soldier of the Empire, you and I were made to follow orders, this is treason!" Jackpot yelled at Damper whom only pinned him harder to the wall in response.

"WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS TREASON! YOUR BETRAYING EVERYTHING YOU ONCE STOOD FOR, YOU'VE THROWN AWAY YOUR HONOR! WE ARE CLONES BUT WE ARE ALSO MEN, WE CAN CHOOSE WHAT RIGHTS AND WRONG FOR OURSELVES!" Damper roared to Jackpot, as he kept him pinned.

As Damper dealt with Jackpot, Kalen rose back up to his feet silent, with rage boiling in his heart. The Empires betrayal and act of legal genocide against his order filled him with a new kind of hatred he'd never felt. It was twisted, and burned like a raging fire within his very soul, it took everything and left nothing but its hateful echoes…It felt DARK.

"…So this is the reward you give us, for our eons of loyalty and sacrifice for the republic genocide purge against the Order? Well this might surprise you, but I'm not going to just lay back and die! You broke my heart Jackpot, I saved your live, and I cared for you and Damper like brothers. But I guess that was just a lie, a means to end use the jedi, and then wipe us out? Well here's my counter." Kalen said to Jackpot in a calm tone, before he raised one hand up and began to clench it, while at the same time choking Jackpot with the force. This wasn't the jedi way, but this also wasn't Kalen, he'd temporarily lost himself to a deep trance of anger and hate. The order had never prepared him enough to deal, with this kind of hate.

"GENERAL STOP HE'S NOT A BAD MAN, YOU KNOW THAT JACKPOTS JUST CONFUSED…DAMMIT SNAP OUT OF IT YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" Damper said to Kalen, before taking one of Jackpots blasters, setting it to its lowest stun level, and firing it at Kalen.

Damper had been successful right after he hit Kalen, and Jackpot fell grasping for air unto the ground, he awoke from his trance.

"…Wha what just happened I…I was angry an…and then everything just turned red and my head started hurting. Oh by the force Damper what did I just do to Jackpot?" Kalen said to Damper while staring at his trembling hands.

"…It's ok general I know that wasn't you just now, you were hurt vulnerable to your own emotions. My best guess is that you just channeled that darkside stuff, and lost control. But no worries, my shot burned away those thoughts…at least for now." Damper said to Kalen, who couldn't look away from the hand, he'd used to choke Jackpot.

"Attention all men of Zeta Commando squad and The Lucky Jack's ARC squadrons, this is Captain Damper. It is with a heavy heart I must inform you that order 66 has been issued. This means the Emperor demands the total eradication of all jedi…I know this goes against everything you ever learned, and that dammed voice blasting in your head now. But I am begging you FIGHT IT! I know you you're my brothers, your good people and amazing soldiers always told us, "a good solider follows orders", but that's wrong. I know now that a good soldier, is one who choses which orders to follow, and which ones to defy because their wrong.. That's why I ask you to stand with me, and General Starr, I've made my choice, now its time for you to make yours." Damper said to his and Jackpots men over the COM.

For several minutes the coms remained silent, and Damper almost thought the men were getting into position to flank them, but then he got a response back

"…It's going against everything we've ever believed, and this echo in our heads is killing us, but your right Captain any order that tells us to butcher our friends can't be right. If you can fight this headache and killer instinct then we can try to, we're not slaves we're soldiers. Whatever happens next you and the general have our support, as the last remaining members of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Your all a bunch of traitors all of you. You'll all be executed for this, why are you throwing your lives away?" Jackpot said to his men over the COM.

"It's because we'd rather fight and die with our honor, then live in shame as mindless drones. Its like I said Jackpot we're clones, but we are also men we all have a choice, wither you want to believe it or not." Damper said to Jackpot with a deadly serious tone.

"Damper I need to get to the COM tower more then anything now. The council needs to know about order 66. I now fear…no I now know, that the vision I had is about to take place…Jackpot I'm sorry for what happened…that wasn't me, I won't kill you…i…I wish our friendship meant as much to you as it had for me I wasn't lying you broke my heart just now...Go lock him away somewhere Damper and start having your men evacuate, as many jedi as possible with your drop ships in the hangar.

After giving the order, and having Damper drag an unconscious Jackpot away, Kalen took off down the corridor to the COM tower. Once he made it to the tower, he ran to the communications room, and entered in the secure COM frequency for master Plo Koon.

"Master Koon do you read me? This is Kalen Starr, and this is urgent the Republic…no the Empire has betrayed us; the clone troops have started murdering the or order I pray that some council members have survived…please respond I have had a vision the temple is about to be sacked." Kalen shouted at the Communication holo terminal, which only gave him back static.

After several minutes of Kalen trying in vain to reach other members of the order, the unresponsive terminal came to life, and projected a holo image of Plo Koon.

"What do you mean the temple shall be sacked master Starr? If this is true you must begin evacuating the rest of the order we weren't able to take in the first wave of "Zero Hour." Plo Koon said to Kalen, who's hope and spirit, were lifted back up upon seeing a member of the council still lived.

"That's what I'm doing now sir my two squad of troopers who are still loyal to me and the order, have begun an evacuation plan. But this will take time there are only a handful of dropship, they'll have to make return trips to get everyone out…Master I need to know what this Zero Hour plan, is and if it really has saved some of the order?" Kalen said to Koon, after taking out his communicator, and having Damper salute to him.

"…Yes you should know young knight, its vital you understand what to do once you save the temples inhabitants. Many times the Order has faced a near total destruction that always eventually leads to us being hunted. It has been this way for Eons, from the time of the old republic with fallen jedi, Exar Kun, and Darth Revan. Two extremely power beings that splintered the order down the middle, and whose actions preluded to the First Great Jedi Purge with the Sith Triumvirate. It was events like these, which forced the past councils to begin forming a plan, in case such a time like this order 66 would arise. For centuries in secret, we have selected planets that will mask our presence from The sith, it is from there we shall rebuild in secret. If the council and critical order members, believe that another event like the purge is coming we are to drop everything, and begin activating our fall back planets, and the temples on them. I am currently at the former jedi conclave at Dantooine." Plo Koon said to a shocked, Kalen whom was blown away for words.

"As an extra measure of protection each Council member is assigned a specific temple to fall back on, and only the council and those critical shall be in communication. The order for its own survival, now is going to be splintered into separate branches, no jedi even a council member shall know of the location of more, than 3 secret temples, that way when the time comes and we are found the order shall still survive…I have said all that I can master Starr, I am sending you coordinates for a fall back location, on the planet of Yavin 4. You must take as many jedi as possible there, until your council member reaches you there, its your duty to protect the order…" Plo Koon said to Kalen after sending him a secret backspace lane to the Yavin 4, and the location of the temple. The master had also tried to say one final, word of wisdom to Kalen, but was cut off.

"…General we have a huge problem, you know that vision you were talking about…well look outside sir." Damper said to Kalen over the COM. Kalen did as he was told, ran over to the window, and gazed up at three vanator class star crusiers, releasing dozens of dropships towards the temple.

"DAMPER SPEED UP THE EVACUATION I WANT AS MANY JEDI ON THOSE DROPSHIPS AS POSSIBLE… AND I MEAN AS MANY AS POSSIBLE DAMPER, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO MAKE THE RETURN TRIPS. I'LL TRY AND HOLD THEM OFF WITH THE TEMPLE GUARD." Kalen roared to Damper over his COM, before taking off like a mad man, towards the temple guard barracks.

(Authors note: Its been awhile, but I just had a rare moment of free time, so I figured I'd hammer out another chapter for this fic since ep 7 comes out next month. Plus i've given this some thought and even though its once in a blue moon I'll write a chapter, i've actually storyboarded a lot for Kalen Starr post Revenge of Sith, to pre return of the jedi/rebels era. So once i reach a certain amount of chapters i'm going to do a sequel series. I'm also going to basically do star wars month next month and try to make another 4-5 chapters for this fic)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: Do to a reader requesting more detail for the temple fight once I finish the first "book" of my sith left behind series, i'll revise this chapter to include that.

Chapter 3: The Jedi Order Burns

The normal hustle and bustle of the Coruscant's busy sky lanes was drowned out, by the thunderous sound of hundreds of 501st Legion boots marching in unison. Their location the outer reaches of the jedi temple district of Coruscant, their goal…the eradication of the jedi order and burning of its temple. Their leader Commander Apollo at the front of the mass leading the march, just behind the newly appointed Darth Vader of course.

Apollo's resolve to carry out his mission was adamant, a good soldier follows orders, and so he would. The recent slaying of his own jedi general moments ago only strengthened his sense of duty. He was a clone trooper, a loyal soldier of the Galactic Empire the greatest force in the galaxy, and he'd die before betraying that force…but luckily for him he won't have to. The only ones dying today are the jedi.

"HALT! Why have you stopped Lord Vader?" Apollo shouted at the 501ST to stop marching, as soon as Darth Vader stopped dead in his tracks at the entrance of the temple grounds, the steps leading too the main temple complex just off in the distance.

"Its fine commander…I just felt something strange the order doesn't know this is coming, so why are the civilian temple guard not posted at the entrance? Their commitment to the order is even stronger then yours for the Empire, they'd never leave their posts unless…IT'S A TRAP!" Anakin Skywalker now Darth Vader said moments before auto turrets at the gates sprang to life, and a small hundred or so squad of the volunteer temple guard emerged form cover with weapons aimed…then they opened fire at them transforming the courtyard gates into a battlefield.

Mere minutes before the battle at the gates began, Kalen raced across the temple like his life depended on it, because it very much did. I knew enough about the clone to know their going to send in massive numbers to kill the still couple thousand jedi in the temple. Both the volunteer and honor temple guards would need to be alerted. If they wanted the temple the Empire would have to walk over Kalen's corpse to get it.

"Damper how are those dropships looking? I'm just at the honor guards barracks now!" Kalen roared over the COM to Damper who was in the process of loading hundreds of jedi onto the thirty or so dropships he'd snuck in under false orders.

"Its going good General Starr we've gotten a few hundred of the jedi onto ships but…you understand were reaching our limit right? We can't save everyone, and we can't stay under the radar forever before they blockade the whole couple districts. The Empire won't stop." Damper said to Kalen as he helped load a few more jedi into a ship.

"…I know that stay as long as you can, and save as many as you can get onto those ships. If it gets to hot for your escape leave right then, even if you need to leave me behind understand…UNDERSTAND?" Kalen said with a heavy heart to Damper.

"I know my duty General if…if that's your final order then I'll follow it and or die trying. Be ready my scouts on the out walls say they're landing ships, and getting into formation now." Damper said to Kalen is hesitation at the though of leaving him for dead clear in his voice.

"You're a good man Damper…if this is goodbye I'm glad I was able to call you my friend before it happened. Also give my sister a message for me I won't be able to make it to my niece's first birthday like I promised, and that my last thoughts were of them. Alright here goes nothing?" Kalen said to Damper before he ran straight into the main hall of the honor temple guard.

"Master Starr what is happening? Firs the zero hour order is issued and now our troopers are excavating the temple ahead of schedule?" One of the sixty-honor guards clad in golden white armor and armed with double bladed lightsabers said to Kalen after he burst into their main hall.

"I bring grave news brothers…the order is dying Palpatine's betrayed all of us! He's turned the clone troops on us with a hidden command programed into all of them, and now as our order is slain across the stars by them, they now march on the temple. I'm leading an excavation under the council's orders…but not everyone will be going. The Empires at our doorstep and I will face them. I'll buy as much time for the ships, and our innocent brothers and sisters still here as long as possible. But we need you the order NEEDS you all!" Kalen said to the honor guards, before he raised his hand up and ignited one of his lightsabers.

"Master Starr for eons the honor guard has given our lives for the order, and our sacred home, and now we shall again. We stand with you brother." The head of the honor guard said to kalen, before he ignited his double bladed saber followed suit by the entire guard doing so as well.

"You all make me proud to be part of the order, now before we make our stand we need to warn the civilian guard. This is our battle, I won't ask them to make such a sacrifice their innocent in this." Kalen said to the honor guard before calling the head of the civilian temple guards manning the entrance gates.

"Master Starr before you say anything hears this…Captain Damper told us everything we aren't leaving. We'll hold the gates as long as possible thin the numbers before they reach the steps. I didn't volunteer to protect the jedi just to abandon you now, my father was a guard, his father was a guard, and force willing once this chaos is done if the order survived my son will be a guard. The Jedi have given so much for the galaxy; its time for some of us to give back, even if this is all we can do. If you see any of the council again tell them we all said "it was more than just duty, it was an honor and a privilege" goodbye." The head of the civilian temple guard said to Kalen as his men all got into position. The 501st legion was just off in the distance; just enough time to one final gaze on Courcant.

The civilian temple guard's words brought a tear of joy and sadness to Kalen's eyes. The fact each one of them was willing to give up their lives for the order, not just for duty but because they thought it was right moved every jedi in the temple that day. Any member of the order that day, or in the future would never forget the names of all those brave soldiers. The last great heroes the Galactic Republic would see for many years.

It was a hard fought battle; the civilian guard went above the call of duty for the jedi order, but the 501st had better weapons, armor, and training the slaughter ended almost as soon as it began, with a few survivors running back up the steps to the temple.

"Traitors all of them, we didn't want volunteers, if they stood down and submitted to capture they would have been welcomed back into the Empire after suitable prison sentences, such as waste." Apollo said to Vader as they marched across the now scorched temple entrance past the slain civilian guard, and few dozen from the 501st.

"I don't know how but they knew we were coming, be prepared for heavy resistance from the temple. Send the order start blocking off the streets, they'll also try to run. Lets end this." Darth Vader said to Apollo the legion began its temple march up the steps.

"Are you ready master Drallig?" Kalen said to head of temple security Cin Drallig moments before the troopers reached the top steps.

"Yes a portion of the guard are fortifying the inner entrance, and several other knights have taken position for a multi layered defense. I am in the archive room defending the records, now should they breech this far. This shall be a long night my young friend." Master Drallig said to Kalen just as the first shot was fired, and the battle erupted. A great fire spreading as it raged on ever forward.

"I hear the battle they're here now Master, I'm heading to the front now. Damper how are the ships coming we need them gone now?" Kalen said to Drallig and then Damper as he ran towards the front of the temple, towards the fight, which was a loud flurry of sabers and blaster bolts.

"General we're ready to move, but theirs a problem the Empire's blocked all the exits out of the district off early. We can't go anywhere, unless we find away to break through." Damper said to Kalen who stopped in his tracks as the battle cries echoed across the temple halls.

"I have an idea if I can get to the council's tower I may be able to send a false transmission signal. It will look like we've escaped and you all are chasing after us. They'll open the block for you to pursue us, and you will have to lose their forces as well. It will work if you sell an act over the blockade COM's Damper. Other wise we don't have many options those ships are our only chance." Kalen said to Damper as jumped out a window, and started using his lightsabers to climb to the higher floors.

"Understood if I issue the right protocols that might work, but that means you'd be left behind someone needs to send the signal, while we're in transit." Damper said to Kalen with great worry in his voice.

"I know Damper I know, looks like this really is it for me, follow my order I want you gone by time that signal is sent, and don't you dare turn around…And please deliver that other message to my sister, let her know I wasn't afraid when I met my fate goodbye." Kalen said to Damper as he finished climbing several floors, and made his way to the councils tower.

"We're ready sir the general was right we need move now or never, captain do you hear me what are you orders?" One of Dampers commandos said to him, as he remained frozen just staring at his portable COM.

"We always have a choice…always. Go start sending the ships out, I'm going back for the general! I heard his order to abandon him, but I'm not letting him die like this, if I can't save him I'll just slip out the 501st won't know the difference now GO!" Damper roared at his man to signal the evac before he jumped ship, and dashed like a mad man towards the council's tower.

"Goodbye Damper and may the force be with you, I'll send the signal out now." Kalen thought as he saw the ships leave in the distance, while he made his way to the chambers…but then something stopped him, it wasn't any kind of physical force no, it was a series of light screams of terror and a realization that his vision was coming true.

"No no I can save them, I can stop the vision from happe…WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kalen said after clawing back up onto his feet, marching to the chambers, and stopping dead in his tracks when he saw it littered with dead younglings and Anakin Skywalker still holding his lit lightsaber.

"You shouldn't have come here padwan." Anakin said to Kalen as he turned to face him.

"No no this can't be real, you got here just now after the clones slaughtered them right…please tell me that what happened Master Skywalker PLEASE!" Kalen said before taking a step back from Anakin.

"No I killed them just now, I also lead the 501st against the temple all of this is my doing young one. Don't try to run you'll only prolong your suffering, it will be quick just resign yourself to that." Anakin said to Kalen as he began walking towards him lightsaber still in hand.

"THEY WERE ONLY CHILDEREN YOU ANIMAL, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS THEY TRUSTED YOU, WE TRUSTED YOU!" Kalen shouted before he lunged towards Anakin with anger raging inside him.

The two quickly entered into a fierce saber duel, both blades clashing together creating a torrent of sparks every which way. Saber blades inching closer and closer to one of the two in a constant back and forth motion. At first Kalen had the advantage when he unleashed his second lightsaber, but Anakin quickly adjusted to it and began to over come him.

"Look around you boy the orders nothing, but ashes now why continue this struggle? The only reward you'll receive for this is more pain and agony is that really what you want?" Anakin said as he began to push all three blades right up to Kalen's face, his red yellow eyes burning all the way to Kalen's soul as he did.

"As long as theirs even one jedi left I'll never stop resisting, the jedi are a force for good and balance in the galaxy. We help give people hope for a better future, and if you still were one of us you'd know hope isn't something you can snuff out so easily!" Kalen roared as he unleashed a massive surge of force energy from his whole body straight at Anakin blasting him back, but also leaving Kalen out of breath.

"What good is the hope jedi bring? Its just empty words and promises from an order of people to afraid to feel, to risk feeling anything. That's not hope its just weakness, Palpatine and the Empire have given me real power the kind I need to save what matters most to me!" Anakin roared as he crawled on the ground back to his feet.

"So that's it? The only problems that matter are yours, and the rest of the galaxy doesn't? That's the most selfish thing I've ever heard, you were one of our best knights, and members of the order looked to you and felt inspired to be better to do better!" Kalen said after he speed past Anakin and sent the signal in the tower.

"Don't you dare try and judge me boy! If you knew just what its like to lose someone you cared about, you'd understand why I'm doing this! I've felt that pain to many times to count, and I refuse to suffer it again, this ends HERE!" Anakin roared as he charged at Kalen, forcing him back with a barrage of quick strikes heavily injuring him until he was cornered.

"I don't understand that kind of lose yes, but I do understand that everything has a cost, and that person whom done all this for would be disgusted to see you now." Kalen said before Anakin struck both of his lightsabers away, and then lifted him up with the force and began to strangle him, while also inching him closer and closer to his lightsaber.

"Enough talk boy these matters, no longer concern you! Now burn away with the rest of your precious order." Anakin said to Kalen as he was dragged over.

"So…this is ho it happens? I wasn't able to change anything, well at least I know who killed me." Kalen thought to himself as he was about to be run through, when to everyone's shock a cable wrapped around him pulling him to the side.

Damper had made it just in time the rogue jedi was just about to kill Kalen, before he launched a tow cable from his wrist gauntlet pulling him to safety…or so he thought.

"He's not escaping clone, and now neither are you." Anakin said as he faced towards Damper.

"Damper run now!" Kalen shouted to Damper before leaping to his feet, brining his sabers back to his hands with the force, and blocking an attack from Anakin.

"No one escapes." Anakin said before he blasted Kalen and Damper outside the tower, to a lower ledge area, before himself jumping down.

"I said run! You can't face him, his powers to great!" Kalen said to Damper after positioning himself between him and Anakin sabers in hands.

"We're either both leaving no neither of us are leaving General, you're not getting rid of me. Besides I can't face him look at you, he's torn you apart, in this fight you need me!" Damper said before firing shots at Anakin.

Both Kalen and Damper worked as a team against Anakin. Kalen kept him busy while Damper waited for the right moments to immobilize him. They gave him a few cuts to match the ones he'd given Kalen, before they settled in one final saber clash.

"Your strong boy I will admit that, but I have a life time of hate to draw from for strength. You on the other hand are held back by your own weakness, watch your friend die jedi." Anakin said before he freed one of his hands from his lightsaber, and used it to force choke Damper to the horror of Kalen.

"I won't let you kill him! AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kalen said before he pulled back one saber hand so he could break the choke with a force push, which is what Anakin wanted because that very moment of distraction he won the clash, and in one motion cut the arm Kalen did the force push with off at the forearm. Kalen fell to his knees in agony after he lost the portion of his arm.

"NNNNNNOOOOOO!" Damper roared once he saw Anakin preparing the killing blow just behind the shocked Kalen. He threw every smoke bomb he had, and rushed straight for Kalen, grabbed him and leapt off the tower ledge. While in free fall, Damper turned on his helmets built in scope, and maxed out the range of his other tow cable. After finding the closest possible target he fired it pulling both men hard onto one of the temple districts streets. They were alive…for the most part a bit beat up but alive. After taking a breathe Damper dragged Kalen over to a near by speeder car storage unit, used Kalen's remaining lightsaber to cut into it and then spliced into the car to escape in.

"We won't escape detection for very long with this, but not to worry I always have a plan. First things first though you need a dr." Damper said to kalen after they took off in the speeder, with the Empire most likely hot on their tails.

"I'm…sorry" Were the only words Kalen could manage with tears in his eyes, as he took one final look at the temple before passing out from the pain.

As the battle for the temple raged ever forward, a great cloud of smoke and flames emerged from the jedi temple. Leaving all those who saw it from the distance, concerned for what it meant, none more so then Senator Karia Starr.

"Their their don't cry sweetie, I know your worried to but I'm sure your favorite uncle Kalen is fine. He's a strong and brave jedi after all, if anyone can make it out of whatever that madness at the temple is its him…please be ok Kalen please." Karia said as she rocked her baby back and forth in her arms to calm both their nerves. Thought that Kalen was in terrible trouble never leaving her thoughts unfortunately.

A/N: And done another chapter for this fic done, man a lot happened here didn't it? The vision came true, Kalen lost an arm (in classic star wars fashion), more about Kalen's family like his new mysterious niece, and now Kalen's hurt and on the run in the next chapter which is going to be called WANTED. As always please review/follow/favorite this story if you liked it.

Side Note: I wasn't really constant with calling Anakin, Anakin or Darth Vader I just thought it would be fun to do both this chapter. Also the parts with Anakin were kind of a mixed bag in equality to write, I wanted him to seem whiney but also still talk like a sith. The future Darth Vader digaloue is going to be MUCH better.


End file.
